


Melting Touches

by socialriotbitch



Category: the GazettE
Genre: Begging, Glove Kink, Gloves, Hand Jobs, Leather Kink, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-24 13:53:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8374588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/socialriotbitch/pseuds/socialriotbitch
Summary: Photoshoots are good for two things, besides earning a little extra money and promoting your band. Discovering your kinks, and resolving unintentional boners. Preferably on the same day.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Reposted from my LiveJournal (link in bio).
> 
> [Inspiration](http://3.bp.blogspot.com/_MOL9JMLS8Co/TQU5W3lNPvI/AAAAAAAACLc/wuchXkgKsg0/s1600/8.jpg)

“Otsukaresama!”

Uruha smiled and clapped as they wrapped up the shoot, bowing to the staff before hurriedly heading back towards the dressing room. They had just finished the photoshoot for Neo Genesis' 2010 yearbook, and he really just wanted to get the hell out of there before anyone noticed that he was currently sporting a hard-on larger than Tokyo Tower.

He was stopped by a hand on his shoulder and a low voice behind him whispering “not a chance. Bathroom, now.”

He didn't have to turn around to know exactly who that voice belonged to. And it only made it worse to know that not only had he been found out, he had been found out by the one person he didn't want to ever know about this, the very same person who was the reason he was so hot and bothered in the first place. He had hoped he would be able to sneak out of there without Ruki noticing him, but it seemed luck was not on his side tonight.

Ruki locked the bathroom door behind them, turning to Uruha with a firm glare. “Did you really think I wouldn't notice?”

Uruha stared at a spot on the wall. “They'll get worried if we go missing for too long. They'll want our costumes back.”

“Let them worry.” Ruki sneered at him, taking a step forwards, grabbing Uruha's jaw and turning his head to face him. “Besides, everyone really ought to know by now that I'm fucking you.” His hands were on Uruha's hips, pulling him closer, grinding his own crotch against Uruha's and revelling in the gasp that left him.

The second Ruki's hips pressed against his, Uruha was done for. The shorts he wore under his flimsy skirt were too tight, the faux leather stretched so taut over his dick they felt more like a cage than a garment. The head of his cock was pressing into Ruki's hipbone, and he was certain he was leaking precum into his boxers by now, moaning loudly as he gripped Ruki's hips and attempted to pull him even closer. “Fuck, please.”

Two gloved fingers tilted his head back, and then Ruki's lips were on his skin, nibbling on the curve where neck met jaw, and Uruha's breath caught in his throat. “Why don't you start by telling me what has you so worked up, huh? We've done a thousand photoshoots before. What made this one so special?”

It took Uruha a few deep breaths before he could manage an answer. “The gloves.”

Ruki snickered. “Yeah? You have a thing for leather gloves?”

Uruha hummed an affirmative, but that obviously wasn't good enough for Ruki, who took a step back and held Uruha's undulating hips away, smirking at the disappointed grunt that earned him. “Come on, tell me what you want.”

“I want your hands. On me.” Uruha's brows furrowed, and he reached for the front of his shorts in an attempt to relieve himself of some of the pressure, but just as he had predicted he would, Ruki caught his wrist before he ever got that far, keeping him from touching himself. “I'm about to fucking burst.”

“I can tell.” Ruki licked his lips as he surveyed the clear tent in Uruha's costume. “But I'm not giving you what you want until you ask for it.”

“Fuck, fine.” Uruha opened his eyes to look directly at Ruki, staring him down in challenge. “I want your hands, in those gloves, touching me all over, teasing my nipples, rubbing my thighs, finding every sensitive inch of skin and exploiting it. Drive me crazy until I can't remember anything but your touch, your name, rolling off my lips as I surrender myself to you.”

“That's better.” Ruki walked Uruha backwards until he collided with the sink, bending him so he was leaning against it, facing Ruki, and began stripping away the layers of clothing. He slid Uruha's jacket off his shoulders, pulling down the zipper of his vest and leaving Uruha to take it all the way off, his lips pressing to Uruha's collarbone as he fluttered his fingers up his sides.

Uruha tried to be careful with his clothing, drape it meticulously so it at least wouldn't fall to the floor, but it wasn't easy when Ruki still had him with his back pressed against the sink, his fingers dragging along his skin, the sensation of the leather nearly making Uruha throw all caution to the wind and rip his clothes off so Ruki could continue teasing him. He had barely wriggled his arms free when the fingers of Ruki's right hand located a nipple, brushing it and drawing a sigh from Uruha.

Smirking against Uruha's skin, Ruki closed his eyes to focus better, rolling the pink bud between his fingers and pinching it lightly. He alternated between flicking and rubbing it, listening to the sound of Uruha's breathing picking up, and by the time Ruki was pulling and twisting on Uruha's nipples, he was panting heavily, his chest rising and falling in time with his breath.

With a final pinch, Ruki released the hard nubs, his hands dropping until they reached the fly of Uruha's shorts, and by the time he had them around Uruha's knees, Uruha was pushing his hips up, silently begging for his touch. “You're so needy right now,” Ruki whispered, licking his lips and meeting Uruha's hazy look with a taunting one of his own. “I'd wear gloves to bed more often if I knew it made you this desperate.”

Uruha gripped the edge of the sink tightly as Ruki slid his palms up his legs, stopping just below Uruha's boxers and kneading his thumbs into the soft flesh of his inner thighs. Uruha could feel every callus of the leather, every ridge and seam digging into his heated flesh and providing new sensations that were slowly driving Uruha wild with desire. He wanted to close his eyes and just enjoy the feeling, but he couldn't tear his eyes away, gaze fixated on Ruki's hands, now barely grazing his thighs as they travelled upwards.

As Ruki pulled Uruha's underwear off his hips to join his shorts in constricting his legs, he noted with a devious grin that Uruha's knuckles were turning almost as white as the porcelain he was gripping, and he placed his hand on Uruha's, a loose grip around his wrist to keep him there. The tip of a finger trailed along the shaft of Uruha's dick, gathering the precum and rubbing it between his thumb and index finger, eliciting a groan from Uruha.

Opening his mouth to accept the fingers that tapped against his lips, Uruha moaned at the taste of his own precum, musky and tangy and so fucking delicious mixed with the taste of leather. He sucked on the digits, rubbing his tongue over the pads and bobbing his head slightly. His gaze met Ruki's and for a second, he could have sworn he saw the same desperation mirrored in Ruki's eyes. Then the second was over, and Ruki retracted his fingers with a grunt, gripping Uruha's dick and sliding the foreskin up.

“Oh fuck,” Uruha moaned, hoping nobody was looking for them, because if anyone walked by in the hall right then, they would know exactly where he was and why he was taking so long. “Oh, shit, I'm not gonna last long.”

Ruki breathed out a laugh, but he wasn't much better off himself, and his voice trembled as he started stroking Uruha's shaft. “I can tell. Your cock is so fucking heavy already, leaking into my hand.” His strokes were rough, and his grip perhaps a little tighter than it needed to be, but Uruha was far from complaining. His moans grew in volume until Ruki had to let go of his wrist to grip Uruha's throat in stead, thumb pressing against his jugular and cutting off the sounds as well as his breath. “Fuck's sake, shut up.”

Uruha didn't protest, letting Ruki control his air flow and his head spin from oxygen deprivation. He was too busy watching Ruki jerk him off to care, that fucking glove that had taunted him all day finally right where he wanted it, wrapped around his dick and driving him towards completion quicker than he had anticipated. Ruki's grip on his throat relented for a brief moment, and Uruha sucked in air as his orgasm hit him, his hips bucking as he came into Ruki's hand, cum spilling onto his wrist in rivulets.

He was still panting heavily when he heard the sound of Ruki's zipper, opening his eyes to watch Ruki pull his cock out, just as hard as Uruha had been. He didn't have time to gloat about it, as Ruki groaned and fixed him with a cold stare. “Aren't you going to thank me?”

Uruha was on his knees in a second, hand closing around the base of Ruki's prick and taking it into his mouth, sliding down until his lips met his hand and Ruki's fingers were in his hair, gripping tight and holding on as Uruha bobbed his head. There was no point in taking it slow, and Uruha sacrificed finesse in favour of meeting Ruki's eyes and slurping loudly as he sucked, knowing Ruki liked it messy, and thus drooling more than necessary to pay him back for fulfilling Uruha's desires.

The gesture didn't go unnoticed by Ruki, who felt his balls tightening already as he watched Uruha bob on his dick like he was made for it, thumb stroking the underside of Ruki's shaft and occasionally brushing the soft skin of his sac, and Ruki knew it wasn't accidental when it happened the third time. “Fuck, you're such a good little cocksucker. You know exactly what I like, don't you?” He gripped the sink and leaned over Uruha, starting to jerk his hips, groaning as the head of his dick hit the roof of Uruha's mouth, and the scrape of teeth over his shaft did nothing to lessen his need. “I'm gonna empty my fucking balls down your throat.”

Uruha moaned in reply, and the sound set Ruki off, his grip tightening in Uruha's hair, and he held him there as he came, cursing and jerking his hips into Uruha's willing mouth. He was grateful for Uruha's hand, stroking every last drop out of him and catching it on his tongue, and he was still panting heavily by the time Uruha got up, wiping his dick off with toilet paper and pulling his shorts and underwear back on.

Ruki zipped up and seized Uruha's waist when he tried to walk past him, pulling him flush against his body and kissing him hungrily, pleased to taste his cum on Uruha's tongue. He sucked on it until Uruha pulled away with a sigh. “We really should go give them back our costumes.”

Ruki finished nibbling on Uruha's lower lip. “I'm keeping the gloves. It would be rude to return them in this state, and besides, they turn you on so much, I really want them.”

Uruha laughed, shaking his head incredulously. “Sure, you explain that to the staff, while I come up with some excuse for why we suddenly disappeared without a word.”

“Didn't I tell you?” Ruki handed Uruha his vest with a smirk. “If they didn't already hear us, they're more than welcome to know you're my little plaything.”

Uruha groaned and threw his jacket in Ruki's face to muffle his laughter.


End file.
